


dancing on my own.

by infinity1213



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexaven - Freeform, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, OT3, Princess Mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity1213/pseuds/infinity1213
Summary: “Because I love you and I love Lexa and you like Lexa and Lexa definitely likes you,” Clarke rambles on, paying no mind to Raven’s shocked face, "and your an idiot Reyes."or the AU: Where Raven has a huge crush on Clarke's new girlfriend but it's okay because Clarke loves them both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this Lexaven fic turned into a Clexaven?? But I can totally see Raven having a huge crush on Lexa and Clarke being like "Bro, just join us. I've been in love with you since we got rid of fuckboy Finn." 
> 
> and alas that is how this came about!
> 
> xx hope you guys enjoy!

It’s not that Raven doesn’t like Lexa. It’s just well she doesn’t know her. She only knows her in the bullshit ‘okay you're dating my best friend don’t hurt her’ way. It’s not even that Raven would be opposed to hanging out with Lexa, but their schedules don’t ever match up, and she doesn’t understand why it’s such a big deal. There are plenty of best friends who don’t know who their best friend significant other is. 

“You don’t like her,” Clarke accuses once again, plopping her head onto Raven’s shoulder. 

Raven rolls her eyes at Clarke’s dramatics. She loves Clarke to death but being an only child didn’t help in her behavior. “I don’t know her,” Raven insists for the millionth time.

“You avoid her!” 

“How could I avoid someone I’ve only talked to through threatening text.” Raven points out, grinning when she sees’s the scowl relent into a thoughtful expression. 

“It should be a crime that my best friend and girlfriend don’t know each other.” Clarke takes a sip of Raven’s soda and hands into her. “Lincoln’s birthday is the weekend and Octavia’s throwing a party to celebrate it.”

“Yeah, Octavia mentioned something over text. That’s why I’ve been so busy. I’ve been fixing up that old Camaro as a present from O.” 

The car was beautiful, red and white stripes down the hood, black leather interior, and just the right amount of history to age like fine wine. It was a perfect car for the couple who loved adventure and the thrill of street racing, and she knew it was in good hands with the likes of Lincoln. 

The project wasn't an easy one. When Octavia had it towed to her shop, there was so much work to be done that she thought it would be a miracle even to get running let alone in pristine condition. But she wasn’t Raven Reyes for nothing, and when her days wasn't filled with school and work, she would spend countless hours working on that Camaro. 

Clarke grinned like she won the lottery, “Well Lexa will be there too!” She clapped, over enthusiasm making her spill her drink. 

Raven finally conceded, “I will finally meet the one and only Lexa Woods.” 

 

/

 

The party is out of control. Raven doesn’t know if it’s the combination of moonshine and free weed that’s making everybody lose their inhibitions or from the fact that the group hasn’t been together for a very long time. 

She spots Jasper dancing with Maya in the corner, all shy grins, and nervous hand placement. It would be adorable if it weren't so cringed worthy. 

She gives a hug to Monty and laughs when he instantly puts a cup in front of her. “Drink up,” He shouts over the music, his eyes crinkling with happiness at seeing his long time friend. 

She does and moves on to greet other people. She finds Octavia beating Bellamy in beer pong, and stealthy hands her the keys to the Camaro parked up the road. At another time she would join the game and find enjoyment in crushing Bellamy’s spirit further but tonight she’s on a mission. 

Find the infamous Lexa Woods.

From the bazillion texts from her best friend she knows they have to be here somewhere, probably making out in the corner of the room like a bunch of teenagers, but it’s harder than she expects with just how many people are squeezed into the tiny house. 

Until she does. 

She finds the two of them on the back porch of the old house, both taking a drag out of the same cigarette, and quietly talking to one another. The moment is long enough for her to take a good look at, Lexa must say something that’s funny because Clarke throws her head back in pure delight, an endearing sight. Raven has always loved to see Clarke happy, loved it in a way that makes her fill with warmth. 

She’s so enthralled by the sight of Clarke happy that she almost misses the moment when Lexa’s eyes land on her own. 

“Lexa Woods,” The voice that accompanies the words are crisp and silky, and Raven would be embarrassed to say she felt that in her core. 

“Raven Reyes,” Raven’s surprised when Lexa holds out a hand, waiting for a formal shake, and Raven does so in turn. The fingers from the other hand almost feel like their teasing her, when they brush against her own, and she hides the blush that wants to come forward. 

“She’s such a gentlewoman,” Clarke says as she pushes Lexa to the side to give her best friend a hug, even as they hug those intense green eyes still watch her with profound interest.

They trace the outline of Raven’s figure with an imposing interest, and for too long it’s just the two of them looking at each other in a quiet affinity. The realization of how gorgeous the girl Clarke is dating throws her entirely off balance and immediately she tries to banish those thoughts. 

There’s no way she’s getting into another love triangle with her best friend and blames those thoughts on the small buzz from the moonshine from earlier. 

/

 

Thus this is how Raven starts to actively avoid the woman attached to her bestfriend's hip. 

She tries not to, honest, but it’s hard when she realizes just how amazing Lexa truly is, she’s witty and smart and beautiful. It’s enough to have Raven running for the hills, enough for her to realize she’s going down a dangerous path that she doesn’t want to be apart of. 

So her one solution is to avoid. 

It’s harder than she expects especially when she realizes that Lexa starts to seek her out. It’s subtle at first both of them sitting together in the library studying for exams or when the groups out to the bar and Lexa saves a seat next to her. Or the time that Raven had been up for over twenty-four hours working on a project and Lexa had picked up an extra meal from the date she had been on with Clarke. 

It would be easier to deny her feelings if Lexa wasn’t so perfect. 

If she were just another girl on the street Raven would have no problem asking her out on a date and seeing where things led, but the fact remained that wasn't how things happened. 

She would just have to bury her feelings and hopefully move on. 

/

 

It’s Clarke who calls her out on her shit. 

Their both crouched in their kitchen, working together seamlessly to make a meal when out of nowhere Clarke kisses her. 

Raven has come to expect crazy things from her best friend, and it’s not the first time the two have kissed but she still has to ask, “Aren’t you with Lexa?” 

Clarke laughs, grin wide, dimples showing “Yes.” 

“But you kissed me?” 

“Because I love you and I love Lexa and you like Lexa and Lexa definitely likes you,” Clarke rambles on, paying no mind to Raven’s shocked face, "and your an idiot Reyes." 

Later on, it’s stop being Clarke&Lexa and more Clarke&Lexa&Raven. It’s not an easy progression but somehow it happens, slow and delicate, and feels every bit of right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos they really give me the encouragement to keep writing stuff (and they make me feel warm and fuzzy...shh)
> 
> & if you guys want me to write anything for this couple or another one just send prompts to my tumblr 
> 
> ravenreyesmechanic.tumblr.com
> 
> Or come by and chat! I love talking to new people. 
> 
> xx


End file.
